


1,2,3,4

by booksbeforeboys



Series: To Fight Next To You [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Death, F/M, Hurt, I just wanted to throw in some death, Other, Please don't come for me, Sort of Friendship, i guess, not actually romantic, not really fluff, someone died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksbeforeboys/pseuds/booksbeforeboys
Summary: “I love you every day. And now I will miss you every day.”― Mitch Albom, For One More DayOriginally posted on my Wattpad acc.





	1,2,3,4

Percy stared at the slab of gray stone in front of him. His vision was blurry but he couldn't tell if it was because of the rain or his own tears. He felt hollow and empty, like there was a dark void in his heart— and he was  _sure_  there was. He wanted to scream at the dark gray clouds above him, he wanted to cry to his knees and sulk to the ground, he wanted to drown in an endless sea of his own sadness and despair. He wanted to  _die_.

He tried to bite back tears but the lump in his throat was growing, his ugly sobs threatening to escape. So he  _let_  them.

The service had been short and Percy had stayed away from it all. He couldn't take another round of pats on his back and their whispers of,  _'I'm sorry for your loss.'_  He thought it was a bunch of  _bull_ , how  _dare_  these people? How  _dare_  they comfort him? They weren't there when  _she_  was alive. They weren't there.

And— and, maybe he wasn't too.

The others— people who actually knew him, his friends— told him that she was in a better place. But wasn't being here with him a better place? Wasn't he enough for her? It was driving the boy mad. Every where he looked, she was there. Looking at him with her warm smile and eyes so full of happiness and life. It reminded him of how much he had failed her. He hated himself.

They told him that she loved him very much and Percy just nodded at their other remarks and attempts of comfort. Percy was broken. Not even Leo— the biggest tech geek and the 'mechanic' of the group  _could_  fix him, and Leo Valdez could fix  _anything_.

When all of them had said goodbye, Percy was left to his own miserable thoughts. He believed that this was the end. And that he was alone and will always be and utterly alone— until all of a sudden, he felt warm hands wrap around his own.

He looked at Annabeth smiling softly at him. "It's okay not to be okay, Percy.  We're here for you, Seaweed Brain," his best friend had tears in her eyes and he thought how much he wanted those gray eyes to fill with the shining light they used to have. But how could he do that when he too had lost the familiar glow to his  _own_  eyes. He had lost someone so dear to him, he had lost someone who he loved and cherished with all his heart, he lost the first ever woman he had loved— his mother,  _Sally Jackson._

He laid his head head on Annabeth's shoulder, her loose blonde curls were wet but he found a strange comfort there. He let the tears roll down his cheeks as Annabeth ran her fingers through his wet dark hair. "Shh— let it all out, Percy. You can get through this. You're strong, just—just like what Sally had said."

Annabeth led them to sit down by the headstone. Percy's head on her lap, sobbing. The rain was pouring still, but neither of them cared if they got soaked or ended up catching the cold. "You're not alone Percy. You're never alone."

_1 minute_

Percy thought of all the times his mother had patched him up.

_2 minutes._

Percy thought of all the times she told him what to do and what not to do. How he'd sometimes disobey her orders and how she'd lecture him with talks instead of lashing, Percy smiled.

_3 minutes._

Percy thought of how when he was a kid and he'd steal some of the blue lollipops from Sally's candy store and how he'd try not to laugh when his mother had found him out. Of all the times he'd say a tearful sorry because he'd broken furniture or busted the sink. Of all the times they'd just spend the day lounging on their couch watching  _Finding Nemo_ with blue cookie crumbs on the carpet and milk stains on his shirt.

He thought of all those precious moments with his mother when they were laughing at each other so hard, when Percy suddenly made soda spray out of his nose. Of all those cherished moments opening presents under their Christmas tree, his birthdays with his traditional dose of blue cake, that time when Sally would make him smile for his first high school dance picture with Annabeth. He chuckled at that embarrassing note.

_4 minutes._

Those times where he'd say, "I love you," didn't seem like they were enough. Those times where they smiled at each other just didn't seem to fit it.

Oh what would he give for just another minute with her.

"Percy? You okay?" Annabeth asked with a shaky voice laced with worry.

"I miss her."

"I know, I know you do."

"I can't believe that she's gone. I just—"

"You love her so much, Percy. We know that and I'm sure she knows that too. It'll all get better soon."

"You think so?"

"I know so. It'll take some time and I can't promise you that the pain will truly go away, but we'll be here for you, Seaweed Brain. "

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
